


Variables

by bottombitch



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, F/M, First Time, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: A romance-focused look into 9S and 2B's first time together after being revived. Anonymous commission.





	1. Chapter 1

Long after the initial conflict that tore the two of them apart from one another, 2B and 9S sat beside each other, enjoying the sight of the sunset as they had come to after being revived by their pods. The values they had previously considered important fell by the wayside; there was no need for violence or hatred anymore. What was the point in them? While 2B sat with her legs crossed, 9S sat more casually, his hands behind himself on the grass while he gazed over towards the setting sun.

"You know," 9S spoke up, "it doesn't make much sense for you to be sitting here if you don't take that blindfold off. How are you supposed to see what the setting sun looks like?" he asked her. It was a genuine question, but it wasn't his reason for asking. He just wanted to see her eyes.

She glanced over at him for a moment, but she didn't remove her blindfold, instead turning her head back towards the sun. "I've already seen what a sunset looks like. I don't need to see it again. The mere fact that the sun is setting is enough for me, and..." She stopped short of explaining further, not wanting to embarrass herself.

"And yet you're sat here with me anyway," 9S continued for her, a smirk tugging at his lips as confidence did the same to his tone. "You don't have to admit it, or give me the details," he assured her. It was probably for the best that she didn't. Her clarifications tended to take the wind out of his sails, and he was riding high whenever he felt that she cared about him. Her true emotions were never easy to read, save for brief outbursts whenever she couldn't contain herself anymore.

"You aren't wrong," she admitted, surprising him. "When I realised that I was going to lose you the first time, I didn't know what to do. So many emotions that I couldn't process, and now I don't have to worry about them anymore, but I'm still not sure what to do with myself." 2B's tone sounded solemn. 9S did his best to listen to her. "And when you lost me, I was too distracted by... duty to even worry about whether you felt the same way. I don't blame you for being consumed by rage. I think that's probably what would have happened to me, too."

It was a touchy subject for 9S. He wasn't proud of how angry he'd gotten after losing her, even if he couldn't say for sure whether he would react the same way if he was to lose her again. He furrowed his brow, but he kept listening to her. "We've talked about this before, but I... well, I'm glad that you're here. I'm glad that I have you. Emotions aren't something I know how to process very well, but you make it... I hesitate to say easy, but possible. You make it worth it. You—"

9S moved his hand over to set it atop 2B's as it rested on the outside of her thigh, and after pulling his blindfold back down over his face he shuffled a little closer to her. "I want to make you happy," he told her. "I don't know how to do it, or whether I even can, but that's my goal. I'm looking forward to whatever comes next."

She didn't respond to him. She'd been thrown off by the fact that his hands was on top of hers. Suddenly, she felt a rush of all these different emotions that she definitely couldn't put into words and didn't know how to respond to. It was just as she'd said, only she couldn't have explained it for the life of her this time. When he shuffled closer, she turned her hand to entwine fingers with him, and once 9S had finished speaking, the two of them fell into a comfortable silence.

Just as their sensors indicated that the sun was slipping below the horizon, 2B leaned across to lean her head on 9S' shoulder. In turn, he laid his head on hers, before moving his hand from hers to wrap his arm around her shoulder. It was the first time that either of them had been able to share such intimacy, and though they were casual on the outside, the emotions they had been forbidden to act on for so long were going haywire. 9S dropped his hand from her shoulder down to her side, and he gently squeezed her there, prompting her to turn her head up to face him.

Before either of them knew what was happening, they were kissing. It was the first time they had ever done anything like that, but it felt like the most natural thing to do. Neither of them was any good at it, but between two amateurs the kiss they shared was perfect. 2B pushed her weight onto 9S and leaned him back against the grass, before moving on top of him to deepen their kiss. She pulled her lips away from his only to catch her breath, and then she was right back at it, slipping her tongue past his lips to clash with his. Their tongues rolled around one another in a manner just as amateurish as their kissing, sloppy and without direction, but it felt natural to them and that was all that mattered. What use was restraint?

When 2B finally pulled herself away from him, she didn't know what to do. For a moment, she simply looked down at 9S, the two of them panting for breath as they struggled to comprehend what they'd just done. It didn't feel bad, and it didn't feel... wrong, but it felt unnatural, like they were doing something that they weren't supposed to do, not because it was a crime against nature but because they weren't designed that way. But that didn't stop them from exploring their unnatural feelings further.

2B sat herself up atop 9S' lap, and he reached his hand over to lock his fingers with hers again, before tugging at the glove she was wearing. After pulling it off, he dropped the glove onto the ground beside them, and then brought her hand over towards his face. Peppering kisses up along her forearm, he nestled his nose against her fingers and gently pecked at her palm, before slipping his tongue up against her skin and dragging it up towards her fingers. He didn't need conventional eyesight to be able to recognise the blush on her face as he took one of her fingers into his mouth, running his lips down the length of it while his teeth just gently grazed the skin. At the same time, his free hand grabbed for her other one, taking the glove off in much the same way.

With her gloves out of the way, he moved her hands away from his face and sat himself up, moving one of his hands behind her to cradle her body against his own while his other hand settled against the outside of her thigh, running gently across the skin. She looked back at him with a mostly vacant expression but the blush on her face was still there, and it was prominent. Wordlessly, she reached her hands down to grab her skirt by both sides, and then she began to drag it upwards. As the dress moved along the length of her body, 9S followed the exposed skin with his hands, appreciating its soft texture as he made his way up towards her chest.

He stopped there, even though she kept going. Just as with every other part of her body, he was unsure what to do with her boobs, but that didn't stop him from experimenting. After running his hands alongside the sizable mounds, he sank his fingers into the flesh and leaned his head forward, laying his face between them. After getting her dress all the way off, 2B dropped it beside herself and then wrapped her arms around him. One sat around his shoulders while the other cradled his head, aching for the intimacy of closeness. Moving his palms around her tits, 9S ground them up against her nipples, only stopping when she moaned out in pleasure.

Both of them paused when she did, neither sure how to respond to what they'd just witnessed. "Did you like that?" 9S asked, to which 2B gave a slow nod, and then reaffirmed herself with a more confident one.

"Yes, it felt good," she told him, before reaching her hands down to settle them on top of his. She guided him towards continuing, squeezing his fingers further into the soft flesh of her chest while he continued to grind his palms against her nipples. They were already hard beneath the fabric of her leotard, but something else was getting hard, too. 2B could feel 9S' erection beneath her lap, and she was curious to find out what he was hiding. Anatomically speaking, she already knew what the answer was, but that didn't stop her curiosity.

She pulled herself back from his lap and reached over to begin taking his clothes off. As he looked on, moving his hands from her chest to sit beside him on the grass, he watched as she started with his lower body. His shoes came off first, her way of removing them slow and methodical, compared to how careless he had been as he removed her clothes. The passion he'd let slip into his was gone from hers, too, but that wasn't because she didn't feel it. The passion remained in the blush on her face as she slowly uncovered his bare skin, from the skin of his thighs as she removed his pants entirely to that of his pubic area as she began to pull down his underwear.

9S waited with bated breath for her to expose his member to the outside air. He was feeling so many things that he never had before, but he wanted her to see what his cock looked like. He wanted her to enjoy him. As she pulled the waistband of his underwear down below his crotch, his cock flopped out and smacked against his stomach, already hard and ready for whatever she was planning to do with it. Subtly, 2B licked her lips as she looked upon its length.

Before she got any closer to his junk, she wanted to take the rest of her clothes off, but neither was able to concentrate on putting the effort they had been into it once 9S' cock had been exposed. That was until 2B had been left in only her underwear, at which point 9S moved himself behind her to give her a hand. As he moved around, she moved to her feet, and he followed her up. Stood behind her, his hands roamed around her body, along the edges of her underwear at first but then inside them. The fabric itself was ignored for the most part — he was after what sat beneath. After he unclasped her bra, she shrugged her shoulders forward and let it drop to the floor, before turning her head to the side and giving him a firm kiss on the cheek. His hands groped at her naked chest, returning to the soft squeezing of the flesh that he'd been doing earlier, before moving onto the nipples. He didn't just grind against them this time. Now that he knew what they looked like, he could put his hands into action.

He tweaked them between his fingers, and didn't stop when she began to moan. He set his head against her shoulder and looked down at her chest from his perspective there, working her through moan after moan until she had to bring her hands down to his to get him to pause. "They're sensitive," she told him, and he ran his hands lower, down her sides towards her lower body. Probing beneath the waistband of her panties, he slid a finger down against her pussy, though her hand moved to his again and she prompted him to pause, and then turned herself around to face him.

Moving her arms over to settle them against his sides, she sank herself down onto her knees in front of him. "I've waited so long to be able to do this with you," she muttered, prompting him to wonder just how long she'd been holding back her feelings, but he was quickly distracted by her hands moving up and along the insides of his thighs, and then up against his ballsack. Heavy and full, his balls were ripe for the milking. As 2B leaned herself forward, she pressed her nose to the base of his cock and pushed a kiss to the sack itself, weighing his balls with her hands as she did so. 9S felt all kinds of feelings rush through him, from the raw and pleasurable ones that came from the act itself to the more romantic ones as he had his junk fondled by the girl he felt strongest for.

As nice as it was to have her working over his cock and balls, he wanted something more. Moving his hand to sit against the back of her head, 9S sank his fingers into her hair and pulled himself up a little, lifting his ballsack above her face. She looked up at him with an expression of confusion as she wondered what he was about to do, only to have his balls slap down against her face a moment later. The slap had been gentle, and the ones that he followed up with remained so, but it wasn't long until he wanted to try something else. He dropped his balls lower, dragging them down from her eyes and nose towards her mouth, where he dipped them into her open mouth and laid them against her tongue. As he began to grind back and forth, his thumb moving up to lay against her forehead while he held her still and had his way with her, his balls felt heavy against her tongue, and 2B couldn't resist leaning up to suckle on them.

She kept his balls firmly within her mouth as he continued to grind slowly back and forth, and it was only when she thought that holding onto them would hurt him that she set them free. His balls flew up out of her mouth and landed atop her face again with a gentle twap, and 9S continued to grind them against her as a result, loving the way that it felt to dominate her. Once he'd had his fun, he pulled back from her; he almost expected that his little show might have made her upset with him, but she returned her hands and mouth to his shaft a moment later, her lips pressing a pursed kiss to the base while one of his hands settled at his cock.

While she stroked his length with that one hand, the other settled underneath his balls again. After squeezing them both against her palm, she massaged them with her fingers, slow and methodical strokes to help build up the cum within them. She could already feel the orbs churning with 9S' built-up seed, and the more time she spent with his cock and balls, the more she couldn't wait for him to blow his load.

Sinking her lips further down his shaft, she moved her hand down from the centre of the length to instead sit right at the base, holding him with only her index finger and thumb. She did so to hold his length up straight, and with his cock held in place she was able to move her lips off the tip and give slow licks along 9S' member. Each lick gave her an opportunity to run her nose against his length again, and each lungful of his scent that she inhaled pushed and pushed at what little restraint she had left. Pretty soon, those licks she was giving him weren't slow, and they were hardly even licks at all. Moreso, she was dragging her lips up and down the length of his cock with just a little tongue work added in for flavour.

Wrapping a hand around the base of his own shaft, 9S slipped his cock down against her face, and as his other hand moved down to sit against the back of her neck he pushed her back a little, leaning her head back while his shaft throbbed against her facial features. He slipped his thumb underneath her blindfold and lifted it up, before pushing his shaft underneath it. Thrusting his way through by moving his hips forward, he sat his length between the blindfold and her face, the head poking out the other end. 2B's mouth hung open and she leaned forward a little to take his balls inside, her tongue moving up against them. 9S wished that he could have taken a picture of her in the state she was, with his cock sat against her face again. It was perfect. She was perfect. 

Each moment that 2B spent having his member sat on her face was another moment that she had to suffer through feeling it thump against her. She wouldn't have been complaining were it not for how tempted she was to simply grab his cock and have her way with it, but she wanted to see what his plan was. Between her legs, her pussy throbbed with need, juices slipping beyond the lips to soak into her underwear. Grabbing his member by the base, 9S lifted it up and then slapped it down against her face, not to demean her but to further tease her; he could tell just how badly she wanted him to keep going, and given how much she had been teasing him it only felt fair for him to do the same.

Another slap against her face and then she pursed her lips. When he went to cock slap her the third time, he aimed for her lips rather than her face as a whole, and then she opened her mouth, giving him the perfect place to aim for. Sinking his hand into her hair, he pulled her head back a little and then did the same with his own hips, dipping himself a little lower to give himself the perfect angle to fuck her face. He didn't know why he wanted to do it, it just seemed like the natural thing to do, and if 2B's expression had anything to say about how she felt, then she was looking forward to it just as much as he was.

When he pushed his hips forward, he slid all the way against her throat. The tip pushed up against the back, and it took all of the strength that 2B had to not gag, but she managed. She moved her hands to his hips and held onto him to make sure that he didn't get too reckless, but for the time being, she was happy to give 9S the reins otherwise. When he was given those reins he didn't go gentle on her, but she didn't want him to. He pulled back after pushing himself in the first time, and then pushed back in, all the way against the back of her throat, and then he went further. He pushed the tip of his cock beyond the entrance to her throat and down into her gullet itself; having him stuff his length there was a weird feeling, to be sure, but 2B didn't mind it. Her throat felt so full and with him all the way inside her mouth she was given an opportunity to press her nose to the base of his cock again. She saw each time he pushed inside as a challenge to make it all the way to the bottom, though she only managed to get there about half of the time.

The gags she had been trying to suppress earlier escaped, but the noises only made the experience hotter for 9S. He kept an eye on her to make sure that he wasn't hurting her, but he only had so much self-control. When he felt his orgasm approaching, he paused for a moment and then pulled himself back, strings of saliva connecting 2B's mouth to his shaft even as he pulled himself away from her. She looked on with lidded eyes, first at his cock and then up at him. She leaned forward again and was about to take him back into her mouth, but he pulled himself back further, and then took his hands away from the back of her head.

2B felt a wave of disappointment wash over her. A part of her had been hoping that he would just take the initiative and face-fuck her until her throat was sore, but she did want to do other things with him, too. The sun had begun to set by now, and under the light of the moon, 2B finally took off her underwear. She pulled them down slowly at first, tugging the waistband past her hips and down to her thighs. As the fabric of her panties pulled away from her snatch, it was revealed to 9S just how wet 2B had gotten down there. Her pussy glistened in the dim light, and juices continued to connect her pussy and panties even as she yanked them down. Once the panties were past her knees, the connection broke, and her juices instead began dripping down onto the grass beneath her.

9S licked his lips, and as he took a step forward to greet 2B he slipped his hand between her legs, working his fingers into the glistening slit to play around there. Inexperienced as he should have been, he pulled what he assumed was the same trick she had and searched his data banks for any tips on what to do. Pushing his finger between the folds, he sank it deep inside her and then curled it forward, massaging her inner walls with the digit. 2B let out a gasp of surprise and sank down onto her knees, though 9S followed her down there. On his knees, he moved his other hand to the back of her head again and then guided her down towards his cock, giving her an opportunity to do what she wanted with it while he had his fun with her, too.

She laid herself down on the grass, lifting only her upper body up so that she could lean over and give herself access to his shaft. As he moved up alongside her to make it easier for her, he switched the angle at which he was finger-fucking her. He kept going with just the one finger at first, but as she grew wetter around him and her pussy began to loosen up a little, he tried for a second. He had to push, but the second finger slid in with relative ease. Grinding those two fingers against her, he pushed his thumb up against her clit and gently massaged her there.

2B wasn't letting him distract her too much. He was good at what he was doing, to be sure, but she had other things that she wanted to focus on. Moving her hand to settle against the base of his shaft, she licked her way up to the tip again and then took him inside her mouth. She didn't waste any time with him as she had done the last time, sinking her lips down the length of his shaft right away; she didn't stop until she had taken more than half of his shaft inside there, and began bobbing her head, slurping at what was inside her mouth while her tongue worked the underside. If 9S hadn't been so distracted, he might have come on the spot, and even the amount of focus he was putting into getting her off couldn't fully distract him from how amazing the feeling of her mouth on his cock was. Despite how rough she was being with him, her mouth and throat remained soft around him, massaging his shaft and guiding him closer to the orgasm he needed, but didn't want.

His breaking point was when she reached her hand between his legs to massage his balls again, her thumb focusing on just one of the heaving testicles. She massaged and worked it over until he was ready to blow, and he knew that he had two choices: he could either pull himself back and risk disappointing her, or let her keep blowing him and risk finishing in her mouth. As hot as it sounded to give her a mouthful of his seed, he had somewhere else that he wanted to put his cock before the two of them were finished. At the last possible second, he yanked himself back from 2B and pulled his cock out of her mouth entirely, a slight gipping noise leaving 2B as she was left suddenly without a cock inside her mouth and throat.

His cock bobbed before her, and for a moment she wondered whether he was about to blow his load on her face; the images she'd seen of girls with cum on their face looked interesting. She had never considered what it might feel like to be them, but with his length near-orgasm before her, she thought that she was about to find out. Then, at the last moment, 9S pushed his hips forward again and his cock slipped back into her throat, still feeling thick and still making her gag. She struggled to keep the whole thing inside, but she didn't need to for very long. His first ever orgasm overcame him, even though he had tried so hard to stave it off, and then a moment later his length throbbed within her.

Those throbs gave way to spurts of cum firing straight against the back of her gullet, and 2B worked her throat to swallow them right away. Curious as she had been about the facial, it suddenly felt like a much better idea to not have to deal with the mess. She did lament that she'd hadn't been given an opportunity to taste the seed before she had swallowed it down into her stomach, but before she could think too hard about that regret 9S pulled himself out of her mouth and distracted her by slipping his thumb up against her clit.

After letting out a soft sigh, he moved his hand from 2B's crotch and lifted his hand to his mouth, licking his own fingers clean while he moved his gaze over to 2B again. While laying her down on her back and spreading her legs apart, he spoke, "Wanna take this a little further, 2B?"

2B felt her face flush as her designated name left his lips, even if the name he gave her wasn't anywhere near as intimate as the nickname she often used for him. An urge for playful revenge stirring within her, she helped spread her legs for him and then reached her hands up, taking him by the shoulder. "Take me for a ride, Nines," she muttered just loud enough for him to hear her, and her teasing was an immediate success. His face flushed like she had never seen it flush before, and then he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. As the two of them made out just as passionately as they had done earlier, 9S moved between her legs and then reached down to align himself up with her entrance. They were both as hungry for what was about to happen as each other: 9S' balls were thumping with need; 2B's pussy was as wet as could be. Without waiting, once he had aligned himself up, 9S pushed himself inside.

What awaited him was nothing short of heaven. Soft, velvet-like walls enveloped his member, caressing his shaft gently and just as intimate. For 2B, the experience was just as pleasurable. Her pussy stretched to fit the entirety of 9S' length inside her, but the stretching didn't feel uncomfortable. It felt like part of the experience, and even though there was a moment of pain as he pushed inside, nothing but pleasure followed for both of them. They didn't stop kissing even as 9S bottomed out inside her, his shaft managing to fit its entire length within her walls. The tip pressed right up against her cervix, teasing the second opening, but even with him all the way inside he couldn't push past the entrance into her womb, not that he was interested in doing so.

His hands moved to settle against the insides of her knees, and 2B did all that she could to help keep her legs spread for him. With them being pushed back the way that they were, she didn't have much control over where they sat, but she was at least limber enough that she didn't need to worry about being uncomfortable. Being unable to move them made the experience a little better for her if anything. The lack of control she had in the situation made her feel more than a little excited, but she stopped short of telling 9S that; she didn't want to give him any bright ideas.

She pulled back from their kiss for the first time since they'd both laid down together and then moved her hands up to settle them against the backs of his shoulders. "I assume you're planning to start moving at some point," she teased.

"U-Um. Yeah. Yeah, of course," he replied, but he still didn't start moving his hips. "It's... well. It feels so good inside you, 2B. I just don't wanna rush myself. I don't wanna finish too early." Ah. So he was worried about that again. 2B shook her head and leaned up to give him a soft kiss on the lips, and then she drew her hand down the length of his body to give him an affirmative pat on the backside.

"Don't worry about it, 9S. I need you," she told him and leaned up to lay her forehead against his. He pulled his own blindfold up to look down into her eyes, and though there was a blush on both of their faces he found it within himself to start moving. He was sure that he would finish before she would, but if she said it didn't matter, then it didn't matter. It was their first time together, and as determined as he was to not ruin it by finishing early, he wasn't going to ruin it for himself, either. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and shifted his body down a little to give himself a better angle to fuck her at. She felt so snug inside, so warm and perfect... it was a wonder that humans had managed to get anything done with bodies like these that had the potential to feel so good all of the time.

9S began to move his hips, slow at first as he got used to the way the inside of 2B's pussy felt sliding against his member. He grew more confident with time, and although his thrusting was sloppy at first, even as it stopped being slow, it wasn't long before he was pounding away at her like a pro, fighting off his orgasm with tactical slow-downs while he reached between the two of them to run his fingers around 2B's clit.

2B was elated, her head thrown back while she moaned out into the open air. Her arms wrapped tightly around his upper body while her legs did the same with his hips, keeping him close to her while his hurried thrusting continued. Each slap of skin against skin sent shivers throughout her body, the pleasure mind-numbing for a girl like her, one with so little experience despite the confidence with which she carried herself. She was glad that her first time was with 9S, she only wished that she could tell him that. When she looked back at him, there was nothing she could do to avoid leaning forward to kiss him deeply. He kissed back without hesitation, and then as their romantic sex continued they exchanged kisses, exchanged tongues and exchanged moans.

Leaning his head down into the nape of her neck, 9S began peppering kisses along the sensitive skin, bringing more pleasured noises from the already overwhelmed 2B. "Nines," she moaned, "Nines, nines..." His name kept flowing from her like she needed to say it, his confidence growing each time he heard it leave her lips. It was like a dream come true, and he didn't want it to end. But there was no way that he could have kept going forever, not with how excited she was. He had been hoping that she'd give him the opportunity to pull out, but with each passing moment, her legs only tightened around his waist, blocking him from pulling back any more than he needed to in order to fuck her. She was unapologetic about it, too.

When his orgasm came, there was nowhere else for it to go other than inside her. Burying his head once again inside the crook of her neck, 9S let out a grunt of pleasure. He felt his balls tighten and his cock throb and that same throb resonated throughout 2B, bringing forth her own orgasm. Waves of pleasure crossed her while she thrust herself up against him, his seed spilling into her womb. The two ground against each other throughout their orgasms, both keeping themselves relatively quiet despite the pleasure they felt.

It was mind-numbing, and it took them a few moments to recover once their orgasm had passed. 9S picked himself up from atop her and looked down with a sigh, pulling his cock from her still-tightened snatch with a definitive pop. His seed followed, dribbling out from her pussy and onto the grass beneath her while she looked up at him with an expression of satisfaction.

But the satisfaction didn't last long. They were on each other again moments later, deeply kissing without even having said a word to each other. They had just come down from their climaxes, but they couldn't wait to go again. Their sloppy kissing gave way for even sloppier fingering of 2B's pussy, the sloshing of fluid both male and female in origin drowned out only by the moans that 2B couldn't help but give. She rolled over onto her side, turning away from 9S, and he took his place behind her.

As he kept working her over with his fingers, he took his position as the big spoon, his thumb sliding down from her pussy to run along the crack of her ass. His dominant nature showed itself as he plunged his thumb into her tight behind, prompting 2B to turn her head back at him with an expression of surprise, but she didn't look uncomfortable. She rolled her hips back into his touch and then reached back to wrap an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer before leaning in to kiss him deeply.

They both knew what they wanted next, but neither knew how to ask for it. 9S opted to just go for it, moving his hips down to align himself up to fuck her ass; much easier from the spooning position that they were in. 2B didn't stop him, rather she proved that she wanted it just as bad as he did by reaching back to help him line himself up. They had no idea that what they were doing would have been considered taboo by humans. The intricacies of the bodies they inhabited were a mystery to them, but it sure was fun to figure out the ins and outs.

With 2B's help, 9S pushed inside her. Even with only the tip of his cock inside, he could already tell that her asshole was a lot tighter than her pussy had been. It squeezed him so hard that he thought he might have trouble moving inside her, but that proved to not be the case as he began moving his hips, sliding with ease due to the juice that had already lathered his member when he'd fucked her the first time. Moving one hand underneath her knee, he lifted it up to give himself better access, and then leaned his head down into the back of her neck, his lips running across the skin, occasionally kissing her as she moaned out in a previously unrealised pleasure.

If they had known how much fun they could have with the bodies they had been given, they might not have waited so long to have it.

He picked up the pace of his thrusting, each one a slap of his hips against her ass. It wasn't long until he was balls-deep inside her, his cock throbbing with need and an oncoming orgasm. His moans made evident how close he was despite the short time he'd been inside her, but 2B was too busy focusing on her own pleasure to even realise. The rhythmic throbs and twitches of his cock proved to be more than she could handle, and doubled with the odd feeling that came alongside having a cock in her ass, it wasn't long until she came to her own orgasm, too.

9S picked up the pace as he felt his pleasure peak, all-but slamming away at 2B's poor ass; he didn't worry about her, though. He didn't want to hurt her, of course, but she could handle it. When he paused in an attempt to give himself a second wind, 2B reached her arm over and gave him a pat on the back, shaking her head while turning back to look at him. "Don't... don't stop," she muttered, before moaning out his name again. He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers before resuming the hard thrusting he'd been doing earlier. The size of his cock had proven a challenge for her, but the slight searing pain as her asshole had been pushed open by him, if anything, added to the pleasure that 2B felt; she wasn't about to give up on their enjoyment just because of a little pain, and when she felt his orgasm coming, she began to push herself back against him, countering each one of his hard thrusts with a push back of her own, pushing him as deep as he could get inside her.

He came with a series of rhythmic pulses, his cum firing deep into her ass. It was warm, almost hot inside her. 2B's own orgasm followed, intensified by the knowledge that she and 9S were cumming together.

Time seemed to move slower as the two of them came down from their orgasmic highs, a feeling of elatedness giving way to overwhelming exhaustion. After pulling out of her, 9S rolled onto his back on the grass and looked up at the night's sky, reaching up with one hand to brush his hair out of his face. "Well, was it worth the wait?" he asked her, chuckling to himself.

She rolled over onto her other side and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest. "Mmm. Definitely."


	2. Chapter 2

2B and 9S' first time together was far from their last. Over the following weeks and months, they had more sex than they could be expected to remember, filling up most evenings with one saucy act or another. As they laid together without a single care in the world beyond what facet of human freedom they were going to explore next, 2B sat up. She didn't say anything, prompting 9S to sit up and join her, before laying his hand atop hers and entwining their fingers.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

She glanced over at him for a moment before shaking her head. "No. Nothing's wrong, I was just thinking. We've been doing a lot of... things. Things that I wouldn't know how to describe if I tried, and they've all been fun, but they seem..." She looked as if she was struggling to find the words that she wanted to say, but 9S didn't have the faintest idea what she was trying to get to, so he simply sat there with a raised eyebrow as she tried to find the words she wanted. "I want to try having sex without... putting the— doing— without—..." She looked lost for a moment, and then her eyes lit up as she realised what she was trying to say. "I want to have sex outside the body. Get each other off without using... the usual methods."

9S stopped short of accusing her of being bored, and a smile formed on his face. "It's cute seeing you struggle like that," he told her, before leaning over to give her a brief kiss on the lips. She didn't say anything in response, but the flush on her cheeks told him all that he needed to know. "It's okay, you don't have to say any more. I know what you're getting at," he assured her, before moving to his feet. She shifted forward onto her knees to get more comfortable as she sat on the floor before him, curious as to what he was getting at but, on some level, knowing what was about to happen.

Sure enough, he pulled aside part of his outfit and exposed his cock, before closing the distance between them. He was already semi-hard as he laid his cock against her face, still smirking to himself. 2B thought that he was running with the concept a little too much, but she didn't mind — the way he tended to get overexcited about things was cute, and it was one of the many things she loved about him. It helped that his cock was laid against her face; she always struggled to be upset with him when his cock was involved.

It probably helped that she had an endless attraction to his cock. She felt excited just having it in front of her, but the fact that it was so close made it feel even better. With it laid against her face, she tilted her head to the side and pressed her nose up against the side of it, inhaling deeply to allow 9S' masculine scent to fill her lungs. A sigh of pleasure escaped her a moment later, and she reached up to pull her blindfold out of the way so that she could look up at 9S.

Before she could say anything to him, he began to draw his hips back and forth. Slowly, his cock began to harden against her face, growing in length and thickness, but more importantly to 2B, it felt heavier against her face. Her lips parted slightly, and 9S shifted his cock so that he could begin to grind against them, before sliding his hips a little higher to brush his balls against her lips instead. His cock continued to rest against her face, but she wanted it there, and so as his balls sat atop her lips she opened her mouth and accepted them inside, surrounding them with her lips while her tongue moved up against them to massage them slowly.

"That's it..." 9S huffed, moving his hand against the back of 2B's head as he continued to grind slowly. A moment later, 2B let his balls slip free from her mouth again, silently chastising herself for giving in to desire and having a taste. She let 9S continue grinding. He wrapped his other hand around the base of his cock and lifted it upward, moving his hips forward to drag his balls along 2B's face. His balls were clean, but they still felt as if they were leaving behind a trail of something. Probably his scent, 2B thought to herself. It did sometimes feel as if the masculine odour that he carried could manifest into more than just a scent, but she was biased; a mere sniff of the stuff would turn her pupils into hearts and her mouth into an object for him to use.

She couldn't help herself. And from the looks of things, neither could he. As he pulled his balls down towards her chin again, he slapped his cock against her face. Gently at first, but as he moved his hard shaft aside from the centre of her face to the left side, he slapped it against her cheek, harder than he had the first time, and then followed up by doing the same thing on the other side. 2B was practically drooling, but she kept herself in check at least enough to not turn to one side and start licking his cock, no matter how badly she wanted to.

He followed up with a test, sliding his cock along the length of her face, her lips pressing right up against the base, and then he simply held himself there for a moment, staying as still as he could. He couldn't stop moving entirely, though. Even as his hips and his hand remained still, his cock throbbed gently and with need, right against 2B's face. Once again, her lips parted, but she made no attempt to pleasure him directly. She refused to, no matter how badly she wanted to taste him again. Luckily for her, he stopped teasing her a moment later.

After pulling himself back, he leaned down to slide his fingers into her leotard. She couldn't figure out what he was going for at first, but a moment later, he took a firm hold on both of her tits with his hands.

"Ah..." she breathed as she leaned into his touch. He leaned forward in turn and pressed his lips against hers, pulling the fabric of the leotard down far enough that he could openly grope her chest without having to do so from an awkward angle. He brushed his palms against her nipples and sank his fingers into the soft flesh, revelling in each soft moan and hitch of her breath. Knowing that he could pleasure her in such a way entertained him to no end. As he pulled his hands back, he began to instead grind her nipples between his thumbs and his index fingers, tweaking at them gently before rubbing them between the two respective digits. Finally, as he pulled his hands back from them entirely, he leaned down and latched onto one of them, suckling gently at the nub for just long enough that it began to harden in his mouth, before pulling back.

As he looked up at 2B, he grinned. She looked down at him, too, though she wasn't grinning. All that she could manage at that time was an aroused look, her lips remaining slightly parted while she sat there, completely and utterly aroused. Practically dripping through her leotard, she was ready for whatever he wanted to do next.

He moved up onto his feet in front of her and openly stroked himself again, precum building at the head of his cock as he looked to be in thought for a moment. In truth, he knew exactly what he wanted to do, he was just wondering whether 2B would go along with it or not. Reaching forward, he pressed a hand against each of her tits, running his palms along the side, before pressing them together. As 2B looked down to see what he'd done, she realised what he was about to do, and any temptations she might have had to lean forward and lap up the precum dripping from the ended of his cock were put to rest for the time being. He was about to fuck her tits, and he would need all the lubrication that he could get.

She spat down into her own cleavage, hoping to help alleviate the coming discomfort somewhat. The idea of having his cock slide between her tits was hot, of course, but she knew that if they didn't prepare properly for the act, it would likely be uncomfortable for the both of them. She moved her own hands up to sit atop his and shifted her breasts around a little until they were in a more comfortable position. At the same time, the saliva she had to spit down between them began to slide along their surface, further lubricating the space between them.

"That's so..." 9S muttered, before realising that he didn't have the words for what he wanted to say. Instead, he lifted his cock and set it against her cleavage, its hot and throbbing state showcasing just how turned on he was. She felt the same. Just having his shaft set against her was enough to get her excited. A moment later, 9S grabbed himself by the base of the cock again and slipped his cock down further, pushing the head between the crevice of soft flesh and into the space between them. It was immediately overwhelming for him, and he had to stand up a little straighter to ensure that he wouldn't just outright fall over.

"Oh... my..." he gasped, laying his hand against her shoulder for stability while his other arm laid limply by his side. All of the power behind his movement was being driven by his hips, a continued, but slow motion, back and forth. His hands eventually moved over to settle alongside her tits again, and he moved himself a little lower to begin thrusting up and between the two heaps of soft, fuckable flesh. Without having a limit as to how deep he could go, as his cock would simply slip out the other side, he let himself pick up a steadier rhythm. His speed increased, his hips slapping against the underside of her tits with each hard thrust.

"Let me take over," 2B muttered, prompting 9S to pause his movement. She moved her hands up to sit on the sides of her breasts, and then pushed them together as tightly as she could, trapping his cock between them. As she moved herself to angle his cock so that each time it slipped out from between her tits it would press right up against her lips, she began to rise and fall slowly, stroking his cock between the two soft mounds of flesh. Her focus was entirely on his cock, and the temptation to take him between her lips was getting the better of her. She slid her lips up against his member each time his cock popped upward, dragging them along the underside while watching the way that his cock looked at it slipped out of and back into her cleavage, and while she wanted desperately to give herself a better taste of his member she resisted.

The pleasure was too much for 9S, though, and while 2B had been working hard to keep herself from giving in to desire, 9S couldn't help but snap under the pressure. He thrust his hips forward, hard, and caught himself by surprise as his orgasm hit. He felt his balls throb with need as his cock did the same between 2B's tits, and then he was cumming and she was gasping in surprise. Oh, god, it was all over her face. Rope after rope landed against her perfect skin, leaving her blushing and him blushing harder.

"2B, I'm really so—" he began to say before she wrapped her hands around his waist and pulled him down to the ground. Though he tumbled with some force, she made sure that he couldn't hurt himself, and once he was on his back, on the ground, she pulled herself up to face him with a pout. 

"Look at the mess you've made," she told him, the pout looking out of place on her cum-covered face. 9S let out a nervous chuckle.

"...ah, sorry, 2B. I didn't mean to make a mess, I just wanted to—" Before he could finish speaking, she reached down between his legs and wrapped her hand around his cock. He was still partially hard from the previous time, and sensitive. Immediately, he let out a gasp and laid his head back against the ground beneath him. He knew for sure that 2B wasn't going to let him go, not now that she had gotten him under her. He wouldn't accuse her of going mad with power, but she certainly had a tendency to lose herself a little bit whenever she was the one in control.

"I assume you're going to clean up your mess, hm?" 2B asked him, the faintest hints of a grin tugging at the corners of her lips. They were new additions. The old 2B would never have grinned. 9S wasn't sure what to say. The idea of licking up his own cum didn't seem like a nice one to him. Was she actually going to make him do that? As he mulled over in his head whether he would be able to do it for her, she shook her head. "Too bad. You can't have any. It's all mine." With that, she used her free hand to push the mess on her face into her open mouth, revelling in the taste that she had been granted. She had wanted to taste his cum, of course, and he doubted that she really minded all that much that it had ended up on her face. It wasn't the first time, after all.

As if to remind him not to get too complacent, though, her grip on his cock tightened, and she leaned over to lay beside him as she continued to stroke his cock. "Such a naughty boy," she muttered, though there was a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she spoke. 9S' face flushed once more, and he leaned his head back to look up towards the sky as he tried to resist the urge to buck his hips against her hand, desperate for more stimulation than she was allowing him. She squeezed rhythmically at his member, teasing him further and further. She knew that it wouldn't be long before he reached his limit, but she enjoyed getting him there.

Her other hand moved underneath his shoulders, and as she moved to sit up beside him she pulled him into her lap, offering her chest to him; the same chest that had been the object of his affections on multiple occasions. His mouth suddenly felt very dry. Leaning up, he wrapped his lips around one of her nipples as she continued to slowly stroke him, though, with the rising pleasure that he brought her as he suckled at her teat, she began stroking him faster and faster. He felt harder in her hand, so hard that she thought his cock might burst, and although she continued to stroke him at a pace matching her own arousal, she forced herself to stop once she felt his cock begin to twitch and he began to moan against her nipple.

As she stopped stroking him, he looked up at her, but in her silence, he assumed that she had stopped because he wasn't doing a good enough job of pleasing her, and he immediately leaned up a little further to put more focus on pleasuring her. His other hand moved to her chest, and then he began to suckle harder at her teeth. He worked his tongue against the nub and suckled it so far into his mouth that he'd devoured a good portion of her tit. When he pulled back, her boob slipped from his mouth with a pop, and saliva dripped from her as he moved over to the other side, before giving her other nipple the same treatment that he had given the first.

She didn't stop him. Rather, she moved her free hand over to sit against the back of his head and gently petted him while he tried his best to bring her pleasure. Once she was sure that he wouldn't cum in her grasp, she began to stroke him again, albeit at a slower and more careful pace. "Good boy. That's it. Such a good boy," she moaned, throwing her head back. She had never had an orgasm without some sort of contact with her pussy before. She could feel it throbbing between her legs, desperate for touch, but she persevered and kept her hand pressed firmly against the back of 9S' head. "Keep sucking, oh, please..." she groaned, and then it happened. She reached her limit.

Gritting her teeth, she leaned her head forward again and held back a squeal of pleasure. She could feel her pussy pumping and knew that she must have been making a mess of the ground beneath her. The pleasure became too much and that squeal that she had been trying to hold back escaped her in the form of a scream, her hand gripping tightly onto the back of 9S' head. When her pleasure faded, and the twitches running through her began to calm, she laid back against the grass and panted for breath, looking up towards the sky. Her hand left 9S' cock, and she brought her fingers to her lips to taste his precum, revelling in how naughty she felt.

She felt 9S begin to move and picked her head up to see what he was doing. "That was fun, but—" As she felt his cock pressing up against her thigh, she suddenly remembered that he hadn't gotten off yet. He moved himself up to settle himself between her legs, to which she raised an eyebrow. "Did you forget about our—" Once again, she was interrupted by him. He picked her legs up and closed them, before moving them up against his body, laying her feet over his shoulder. With her thighs pressed tightly together before him, he slipped his cock up, pressing between them. 2B looked down along the length of her own body to watch as his cock pushed out from between her thighs, the head still shining with precum. Trapped between the two soft upper thighs, his cock was as hard as it had ever been.

"Such a weird place to put it..." 2B muttered, wondering whether he would be able to grind against her pussy from that angle. Despite having had an orgasm only moments ago, 2B already felt horny enough to go for another one. 9S wasn't moving yet, though, and he was far too high for her to grind against him like that. She reached down to her thighs and ran her thumb over the tip of his cock, right as a bead of precum began to build at the head. She used it to help lubricate him, and then leaned up to kiss him before laying back again.

"Do you mind? I can... try somewhere else if you want," 9S told her.

2B got wrapped up in thinking about what it would feel like to have his cock a little lower. She bit her lip as she ground her hips upward, trying to guide him towards her aching pussy. Even without touching herself, she could tell that she would be sensitive. "No, no. You're... I want you like this," she told him, prompting 9S to start actually moving. He wrapped his arms around her legs and began to thrust his hips, pulling his cock back from between her thighs before pushing it forward again. The head popped out from between them a second time, precum building at the head just as it had before, but 2B didn't need to reach forward and help lubricate him this time; as he pulled back, and then thrust his hips forward again, his pre ended up running against the inside of her thighs anyway.

"You feel so hard. Do my thighs really excite you that much?" she asked him, and although her tone held a certain teasing vibe to it, she was genuinely curious as to whether he could be turned on by such a thing. She would have been lying to say that she didn't feel the same about him — the sight of his soft but toned butt and thighs was enough to make her flush in the cheeks but to actually... use them the way that he was. She wasn't even thinking about grinding up against him anymore, all that she wanted was for him to use her body in whatever way that he desired.

9S dropped his cock lower, and as her butt rose up to settle against his knees, he began to thrust up against her pussy. "Yes... I do. They're so... I can't even put it into words. They're perfect." His thick shaft ran between her lips before popping out between her thighs just as it had done before, only now each thrust forward came with the added benefit of making 2B gasp. Just as she had predicted, she was sensitive; almost too sensitive, with each movement proving enough to have her gasp and moan. She could feel her legs shaking in his grasp, and with him too distracted by his own pleasure to focus on whether her legs were about to slip out of his grip or not, they soon did, and the makeshift fleshlight he had made out of her thighs came undone.

The two of them spent a moment panting before 2B pushed 9S onto his back and moved her legs on top of him. Her feet came together once more, and she placed them beside his head, before trapping his cock between her thighs just as he had done. "2B, go easy..." he muttered, as she slid his cock up against her snatch and began to drop and raise her hips, moving quicker with each passing moment.

"What, like you did? Show all of the restraint that you did while fucking my 'perfect' thighs? I don't think so." With a small smirk on her face, she leaned herself back and settled into the rhythm, thrusting her hips back and forth, up and down, each stroke grinding his cock against every inch of her pussy. The entrance ached, and her clit throbbed; each time the head brushed up against it, her hips dipped forward involuntarily. 9S moved his hands up to grab onto the sides of her thighs, and even though she was the one on top of him, he took over.

Thrusting his hips up madly as he felt his orgasm rise, he abandoned all hopes of steady rhythm and simply slapped his hips against her. His precum was flowing freely by now, making a mess of her thighs, though it was hardly noticable next to 2B's own juices. The both of them were close, but as 9S' orgasm neared, he realised that he didn't want to cum like this. He didn't want to leave 2B hanging, though, so he reached down to grab her butt and pulled her further up, grinding his cock as hard as he could against her snatch. His cock head poked at her clit, and finally, 2B couldn't take any more. She threw her head back again and cried out in pleasure, overstimulated and sensitive. Her body throbbed, her legs twitched and her pussy ached, spewing juices onto 9S' cock as her next orgasm overcame her.

When it passed, she collapsed down against the ground, huffing softly to herself. She laid one of her arms over her face. Despite the fact that he hadn't finished, 9S gave her some time to collect herself, for which 2B was thankful. As she moved her arm away from her own face, she looked over at him to see him stroking himself slowly, keeping himself hard while she caught her breath. She found herself grinning slightly. "You look so... enticing like that," she told him.

"You think so?" he asked, prompting her to move up onto her knees again and lean over to kiss him. Her arms moved up to wrap around his neck, and as he wrapped his free arm around her he returned the kiss. It lasted for a few long moments, with 2B tilting her head back and forth to get as much out of the kiss as possible, before finally pulling back. 

She looked down between the two of them, wrapped a hand around 9S' cock and then smiled. "Let's do something about this, shall we?" she asked, to which 9S nodded immediately.

"I actually had an idea about that, if you're willing to humour me," he told her. She looked at him for a moment, before nodding. He helped her onto her knees again and then moved behind her, pushing her forward onto her hands, too. His hands ran down the length of her back, using only his fingertips to trace down her spine. She shivered and looked back over her shoulder.

"What is it that you're trying to do?" she asked him, at which point he slid his cock between the cheeks of her ass. She looked forward again and tried her best to hide a grin from him. "Ah, I might have known..." she said, completely betraying how turned on she was at the thought of him using her ass to get off. His hands came to rest on her ass cheeks, and as his cock rested between them, he squeezed them together, creating a tight space for him to fuck just as he had done with her tits. To say that her ass was an object of his affection would be an understatement. He was obsessed with it, and even as he began to move his hips and should, in theory, have been focusing on his own pleasure, he couldn't help but pause every now and again to simply appreciate it.

He ran his hands along it, moving between soft gropes of the flesh and gentle spanks. 2B looked back at him each time but the subtle biting of her lower lip betrayed the fact that she enjoyed the little spanks just as much as he did. Thankfully, he didn't get any rougher with her. Eventually, his fixation on her ass fell by the wayside, and his focus moved towards fucking it. Rather than pushing the cheeks together, though, he allowed their natural spacing to provide enough stimulation, and with his hands at her hips, simply thrust between them.

"God, 2B," he muttered, laying his head forward as he watched himself slide between the cheeks of her ass. Considering how much he enjoyed the sight of her behind, it was a surprise to him that he didn't blow his load there and then. His cock rose up from between the cheeks of her ass each time he thrust himself forward, an inch of two of his meat sliding up into the air, where he leaked precum onto her back. His desperation was obvious, and as 2B looked back over her shoulder at him again, she urged him to cum.

"Cum for me, Nines," she muttered, before reaching back to place her hand atop his member, laying him securely between the cheeks of her ass. The added stimulation was too much for him, and a moment later, his pleasure peaked and he reached his climax. A couple more desperate thrusts forward had him as deep between the cheeks of her ass as he could get; with 2B's hand keeping him in place, his cock head slid forward into the small of her back, and then, as his entire length twitched, he blew his load. Rope after rope of warm cum fired along the length of her back, a load size that directly matched just how desperate he had been in those last few moments.

As 2B watched from over her own shoulder and felt his cum covering her back, all she could think was that she would have to tease him more often. The thought of being able to swallow a load as thick and plentiful as this one had her feeling aroused again, but she forced herself to ignore it; they had been going long enough, and the unconventional sex had been her idea in the first place. She reached up with her hands and scooped what she could reach of his load into her palm, before leaning down to lap it up.

9S moved down to lay beside her and chuckled to himself. "You're always so... eager to do that," he muttered.

2B paused. She felt as if she had been caught in the act. Clearing her throat, she rolled onto her back and shook her head. "If I could help it, I would. Besides, you're the one who... makes it. Don't you feel some responsibility for how desperate it makes me?"

"A little," he replied, quietly, before rolling over onto his side and wrapping his arms around her. As she snuggled close, he laid his head on her shoulder. She wrinkled her nose.

"We smell like sex," she sighed.

"Well, that does make sense," 9S replied, only to get a small slap on the shoulder as 2B moved to her feet again. 

"I'm going to go clean myself up," she told him, before looking back at him. "You look like you could do with a wash, too. You should come with me." 9S might have been insulted, but he was too focused on what it might be like to take a shower with her. Silently, he moved to his feet, and followed after her, eager to go for another round despite how sensitive he felt.


End file.
